


午夜阳光 Midnight Sun

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, And we fight till the end of the line!, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, World of Subconsciousness, Writer is kind of a jerk lol, Yes we fight!, this is war
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>战斗的号角，<br/>在拂晓前吹响。<br/>我的士兵啊，<br/>你的任务只有一项，<br/>保持呼吸，直到天亮，<br/>直到再次回到我的身旁。</p><p>[大结局]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大结局开启，分上下两章。  
> 许你们的HE接好了。

“找你。”

冬兵摘下面罩，愤愤地抹了把脸，方才威风凛凛的形象顿时荡然无存。配合着眼眶周围的油彩他现在看上去就像只灰头土脸的浣熊。

史蒂夫不合时宜地笑了，明知道这会激怒对方但他就是忍不住。

“你他妈怎么进来的？”

“旺达帮了我一把。”

“谁？”

“一个很棒的女孩，你们应该见见。”

冬兵没有接话，他重新打量了一番眼前的男人，眉心纠结地皱起。

“你什么都没带就进来了？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我可不想被当成入侵者。”

冬兵闭上眼睛想了一会儿，手上突然多了样东西，他把它扔给史蒂夫。

“拿着。”

史蒂夫顺手接过，那是一面星盾。

“我想你用这个会比较趁手。”

“谢谢你还记得它的样子。”

“谁看到这么个玩意儿都很难忘记。”冬兵不以为然地瞟了眼自己的杰作，哪里有点不对劲，不过谁会注意这种小细节，“眼睛放亮些，罗杰斯，这里跟你熟知的世界不一样。”

史蒂夫看了看盾中央那颗红色的星星。

“看出来了。”

冬兵愠怒地剜了他一眼。

“你是在挖苦我吗？”

他转身朝着水泥森林走去。史蒂夫跟在他后面，亦步亦趋。

冬兵猛地停下，又转了回来。

“你找到我了，”他摆了摆手，“现在你可以走了。路上小心。”

史蒂夫显然另有打算。他一把抓住冬兵的金属胳膊，将对方打算从他眼皮底下开溜的计划扼杀在了摇篮中。

“这里什么情况？巴基呢？”

“我们开战了。”冬兵低下头盯着胳膊上的那只手，语气沉痛而压抑，仿佛一切都是他的错，“因为巴恩斯想毁掉这个世界，毁掉一切。”

他顺着那只手一路往上，偷偷看向史蒂夫，心里已经做好对方无法接受这个事实的准备。

他绝不会告诉他巴恩斯是怎么评价他的，那一定会令他崩溃。

史蒂夫只是点了点头。

“好吧，告诉我你打算怎么干？”

“哈？”

美国队长的接受速度之快，令冬兵惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“我刚才说了，巴恩斯要毁掉这一切！他要毁了他自己！”

“而你一定会阻止他。所以要我怎么做才能帮到你？”

他又是一愣。

“你要帮我？”

“是的。”史蒂夫再一次点头，“如果这是你的战争，那么它也是我的。”

他几乎瞠目结舌了。

“你疯了吗罗杰斯？！如果巴恩斯要干掉你，你怎么办？”

他对巴恩斯的判断在过去的几个小时里已经被悉数推翻，现在罗杰斯又是这个反应。

这两人之间到底怎么回事？

他的逻辑究竟哪里出了问题？

冬兵觉得整个世界都在旋转。

“比起某个拿刀戳自己的家伙，我想我好得很。”史蒂夫回应。

不要小看了美国队长的口才，这位可是传说中靠演讲创下国债大卖记录的男人。

冬兵张了张嘴。“对不起。”他咕哝着，声音小到几乎听不见。

他显然又低估了美国队长的四倍听力。

“为什么道歉？”史蒂夫饶有兴趣地看着他。

“我不是有意要伤到巴恩斯的，”冬兵慢吞吞地接过话头，眼睛看向地面，“当时比较危急——”

“你是需要道歉，”史蒂夫的语气严肃了起来，“因为你伤害了你自己。”

冬兵的肩膀抖了一下。

“但我知道你是为了救我，”他握住那边肩膀，轻轻摇了摇，“所以，谢谢。”

有一股熟悉的感觉从触碰的地方袭来。冬兵侧过头看了看，没了，它消失了。

“继续刚才的话题，你有什么计划？”

“巴恩斯应该是被海德拉的什么鬼玩意控制住了，我得帮他。”

“你是怎么知道的？”

冬兵开始讲述他在安全屋里的发现。

“你看清楚了？”

“是的，的确是那个图案没错。”

他看了看史蒂夫。

“应该有什么方法。”

“你说什么？”

“将海德拉的意识从巴恩斯中分离出去，一定有什么办法的。”

“嗯，”史蒂夫若有所思地点头，“一定有的。”

 

***

他们并肩走在空旷的街道上。冬兵一边警惕地扫视着周围的动静，一边解释这个世界的运作原理。

“巴恩斯赶我走的时候，我并没有走很远。”

“然而他很快消失了，我想他可能是利用意识产物把自己传送到什么地方去了。”

“什么是意识产物？”

“就是你看见的这些有形之物。有些经由我的意识生成，有些则是巴恩斯的。”

“怎么区分它们？”

“我接触它们。如果是我的意识产物就会受到我的影响。”

“不受影响的就是巴基的？”

“没错。”

“你可以通过它们找到巴基吗？”

美国队长跟他的想法不谋而合，似曾相识的默契感令冬兵心头微微一颤。

“我原本是打算这么做，”冬兵摇摇头，“但似乎没那么容易。”

“如果我试图感应的物体是巴恩斯的意识，他也会收到感应。他可以运用他的意识攻击我。”

原来这就是那些建筑物在他身后竞相爆炸的原因，史蒂夫思忖。

“第一次感应是他主动让我找到他的，”冬兵像是在自言自语，声音有些苦涩，“所以我成功了。”

“第一次感应时的情景，能跟我说说吗？”

冬兵于是将他在办公大楼里的经历告诉了他。

“看来你们的意识可以混杂在一起。”

这真是个奇妙的世界，史蒂夫想。他还没有告诉冬兵巴基的体内有自毁程序。冬兵似乎已经觉察到海德拉对巴基动过手脚，他只是还不确定那是什么程度的手脚。史蒂夫自己也不能肯定，所以在没有找到答案前暂时先不要增加他的困扰吧。

“你刚才说你是通过电脑显示器找到巴基的，要不我们再找一台相似的试试？”

一台显示器应该很难要你的命。

问题的关键是，如何能在不靠得太近的情况下确认冬兵的意识产物。

“那座楼不是他的。”

像是读懂了他的心思，冬兵指了指离他们不远处一座勉强还矗立着的摩天大厦。

“你怎么知道？”

冬兵咬了咬下唇。

“因为我炸了它。”

史蒂夫没有接话。如果冬兵想说，他自然会说。

“那次的目标在里面开会，”他继续道，声音像人行道一样平板，如同正在进行一次任务汇报，“安保措施很严密，会议室也没有窗户，于是我用滑索从天台潜入，装好炸药后引爆了整个楼层。”

“目标当场死亡，他的儿子当时也在在场，”他的声音越来越轻，“我从新闻里看到的。”

“罗杰斯，”他将头扭向一边，喃喃自语道，“我记得他们所有人。”

史蒂夫看着那张隐藏在长发下的侧脸，不发一言，忽然他伸手揽过冬兵的肩膀，将他整个包进自己的臂弯。

他的手掌轻抚着他的背脊，如同安慰一个哭泣中的孩子。

“如果你记得，”他贴在他耳边低语，“他们的死就不是全无意义。”

冬兵因为这句话抖了一下，他感觉到了。

“那么，”史蒂夫依依不舍地放开那双肩膀，重新给了他的士兵一个美国队长式的微笑。

“我们进去看看吧。”

 

***

他们在黑暗中摸索着前行。有几处楼梯已经坍塌，两人不得不沿着残砖碎石爬上去。

冬兵用无坚不摧的铁臂撕扯所有挡在他们面前的钢筋水泥。有些地方实在难以落脚，史蒂夫于是使用星盾作为助力点，让冬兵先踩着它跳上去，然后再把他拉上来。

他们就这样磕磕碰碰地前进到了第四十四层，冬兵注意到了一处安全出口，他用肩膀撞开变形的门，朝史蒂夫挥挥手。

他们穿过阴暗的走廊，眼前突然亮了起来，露出了一片宽敞的办公区域。

它被分割成一个个方正的小隔间，左右各有一条通道。史蒂夫向冬兵使了个眼色，他们各挑了一边开始进行地毯式搜索。

办公区像是被洗劫过了一样，几乎什么都没剩下。不，更确切地说，像被轰炸过一样。

史蒂夫注意到通道尽头的地板上似乎有什么在闪光。他朝那个方向跑去，动静惊扰到了一旁正在翻找的冬兵。

冬兵抬起头，看清史蒂夫的举动后他的心脏霎时揪紧了。

“喂，不要离窗户那么近——”

话音刚落，不远处的一颗炸弹忽然被引爆，余波将地板震出了一条条裂痕。还没等他们反应过来，史蒂夫脚下的楼板塌陷了。

美国队长开始下坠，他的盾又不知道掉到什么地方去了，但是他一点都不慌张，好像他根本就不是从几十层楼的高空手无寸铁地栽下去似的。

冬兵冲向那个突然出现的缺口，纵身一跃，背后袭来的又一阵爆炸波加快了他的落下速度。

他在半空中努力地伸展四肢，在离地面不到一百米的高度够到了史蒂夫的腿。他抓住那条腿，顺着它一寸寸艰难地挪动着，最后终于抓住了他的肩膀，将那颗金色的脑袋紧紧护在胸口。

他们在飒飒风声中不断下坠。冬兵的头发拍打着史蒂夫的脸颊，呼吸擦过他的耳廓。

他抓住他了。

史蒂夫一点也不慌张，因为他知道冬兵一定会抓住他。

美国队长，就是那么自信。

此刻他很想抬头看看冬兵的侧脸，可惜对方将他搂得难以动弹，他将金属胳膊从史蒂夫的肋下穿过，五指张开对准地面。

必须一击必中，否则他们将粉身碎骨。

一团红光出现在他手心里，迅速扩散成一条光柱，直直地射进地面。

这条光柱帮助他们减缓了下坠的速度，然而硬着陆仍然不可避免。一声巨响后，地面上出现一个大坑，他们抱在一起，以一种尴尬的姿势朝旁边滚去。

停下来后的冬兵一个翻身，第一时间将自己从史蒂夫身上抽离。

史蒂夫觉得挺可惜，他还可以再抱一会呢，虽然背实在疼得厉害。

他四肢摊开躺在地上，斜了眼冬兵撑在地上的左手。

“你什么时候学会了钢铁侠的小把戏？”

“仔细观察，必有收获。”

正上方的那张脸冲他扯了扯嘴角。

他在史蒂夫家客厅里度过的那三个月可不都是白费的。和电脑比起来，电视机还是很容易掌握的。

史蒂夫注意的完全是另一件事。

冬兵在笑。他在笑。

虽然它如此细微，短暂，但为了这个笑容让他赤手空拳再跳个几十次楼也无所谓，史蒂夫心想。

他立刻后悔了。因为下一秒，冬兵脸上的神情就变成了“你他妈是不是智障”。

“你一向这么乱来？”锁骨下方挨了一下，力道不轻不重，“你是怎么活到今天的？靠你的美国梦（American Dream）吗？”

“呃，”史蒂夫坐起来，摸了摸被打过的地方，那里有些发热，“我猜我只是运气比别人好那么一点。”

冬兵一个打挺站了起来，右手伸向史蒂夫，史蒂夫很自然地握住那只手站起身来。

“看那里——”

冬兵抬起手，指向水泥森林深处，那里被笼罩在一片黑色的烟雾中，里面隐隐约约有什么在动。

“去瞧瞧？”

冬兵耸耸肩，闭上眼，又变出了一面盾牌。他先用它敲了一下美国队长的脑袋，随后把它插在地上，大踏步地朝着烟雾弥漫的方向走去。

“别再弄丢了。”

史蒂夫摸摸脑袋，拔起盾牌。他皱了皱眉，这回的星星是绿色的。

“你怎么总搞不定颜色？”他冲着那道背影喊。

冬兵的笑声从前方传来。

“闭嘴，罗杰斯。要不你就给我好好拿着要不就扔了它（Take it or leave it）。”

美国队长呆立了半晌才反应过来，一溜小跑跟了上去。

只要冬兵高兴，刷成彩虹色他也没意见。

 

***

那是一条章鱼。

是的没错，一条巨大的，遍体通红的章鱼，出现在城市里。

那玩意简直就是个噩梦版的海德拉标志。

此刻它正用巨大的触手粉碎着所有靠近它身边的物体。

史蒂夫忽然觉得眼前这个场景有点熟悉。

那个巨大的地球已经被扯离了支架，被红章鱼当成了一颗可爱的弹球。

它正在摧毁的，是明日世界博览会的会场。

这他妈太过了。

冬兵的脸上现出了怒意。

“巴恩斯那个臭小子！”他咬了咬牙，“这次非得好好教训一下他。”

他的身侧刷地一下凭空冒出了一排武器架，上面长的短的，大的小的，居家旅行，应有尽有。

冬兵的手指掠过一件件军火，眼中洋溢着见到初恋情人般的柔情。

史蒂夫感到一阵寒意，不由得握紧手中的盾。

“这个，”他缩了缩脖子，“我们去把它干掉？”

正在挑选武器的冬兵停了一下，忽然一把抓住他的胳膊。

“你还没回答我的问题，罗杰斯。”他望向他，嘴角绷直，神情严肃地像个法官。“如果巴恩斯要干掉你，你会怎么做？”

“看来我只有努力不被他干掉了。”

史蒂夫把圆盾往背上一插，从冬兵手里接过一挺重机枪。

“你呢？准备好跟着美国队长出生入死了？”

他冲冬兵挤挤眼。

“见鬼的不！(Hell no!)”

冬兵咒骂了一句，并回敬了一记响亮的中指。

“答得好，”史蒂夫大笑起来，“让那个什么美国队长见鬼去！”

“现在让我们去踢它的屁股。”

他掂了掂手中的家伙，而一旁的前苏联杀手已经迫不及待地推枪上膛。

 

***

一阵枪声突突突地扫过红通通的触手。

章鱼懒洋洋地蠕动了一下，仿佛只是被挠了下痒痒。

史蒂夫抹了把脸转过头。“这玩意是钢铁的！”他喊道。

“很好，早就想试试我的新玩具了。”

站在他五点钟方向的冬兵张开左手，手心朝下，水泥的地面开始龟裂，从裂缝中冉冉升起倒插着的，闪耀着红光与蓝光的剑。

“光剑？你居然还有光剑？？”

“看电视的时候我就在想，哪怕把枪架在小斯塔克脖子上我也得逼他给我造一把。”

史蒂夫从未见过如此神采奕奕的冬兵。一扫脸上的阴郁，此刻的前苏联杀手兴奋得像个刚拆开圣诞礼物的孩子。

刚到嘴边的WTF被生生咽了回去。史蒂夫觉得又有新的内容可以添加到他的手册里了。

冬兵拔出了红色的剑，将蓝色的扔给史蒂夫。

“Shall we?”

“After you.”

两人相视一笑，下一秒他们如同离弦的箭，朝眼前的大家伙冲去。

 

***

光剑的确是个好东西，史蒂夫不得不感叹。

红蓝两色的光束所及之处，斩金断玉，削铁如泥。

失去了好几只触手的章鱼怪终于发觉自己受到了进攻。

它发出了一阵难以形容的咆哮，触手一次次甩向光束的源头。

他们不得不时刻变换自己的位置，同时闪避着从天而降的残砖碎石。

一个令他们泄气的发现是，在那些断口上又不断有新的触手长出来。

砍掉一颗，长出两颗，非常海德拉的设定。

冬兵开始思索更加有效的进攻路线。这样下去不是办法，罗杰斯不能在这里呆太久。他可以感觉到这个摇摇欲坠的世界已经快要到极限了。

他认了 ，如果这里注定是他和巴恩斯的墓场。但这对罗杰斯不公平。他被莫名其妙地卷入了这场战争，不该成为战损。

一定有什么办法的，一定有的。

冬兵想得太入神，手中的光剑划过一条触手却未能将它完全切断，跳起的残肢击中了他的身体。

他晃了一下，以剑支地，勉强没有倒下。

下一波攻击很快袭来，他却无法动弹，眼睁睁地看着那条尖锐的金属直刺向胸膛。

砰——

金属的触手撞在什么东西上，发出一声闷响。

是美国队长的星盾。

“没事吧？”史蒂夫一手持盾护在身前，另一只手绕过他的腰间，几乎是半抱着将冬兵拖到附近一处掩体里。

冬兵喘着粗气坐下，他的脸色有些苍白。

“没事吧？”史蒂夫再次询问，难以掩饰声音里的急切。

“没事，”他轻轻摇头，“刚才它的触手擦到了我的肩膀。”

“伤到哪儿了？”

“没有，只是，只是……”

冬兵忽然吞吞吐吐了起来。

“它给我的感觉，很像巴恩斯。”

他快要拿不稳手上的剑了。

 

***

“巴恩斯怎么会变成这样？”

冬兵坐在掩体后痛苦地抱着头，他觉得自己快要吐了。

史蒂夫叹了口气，也许现在是说出真相的时候了，他想，把关于自毁程序的情报用最快的速度讲了出来。

冬兵抬起头，脸上的神色从难以置信变成了恍然大悟。

“这样就解释得通了，”他点头，“海德拉一定是发现巴恩斯的精神力量比较弱，才选了他作为实验对象。天哪，我竟然一点都没有察觉。”

他沉默了一会儿，突然抓住了史蒂夫的手臂。“罗杰斯，”他的手指深深陷入他的肌肉里，放大的瞳孔里透露出一丝恐慌，“我们该怎么救他？”

史蒂夫还没来得及回答，身后传来掩体碎裂的声音。

“该死！”

“注意身后！”

突如其来的触手搅烂了水泥的掩体，他们各自向两边跳开。

冬兵的作战本能重新回到了身体里。他打了个手势，史蒂夫立即理解了他的意图。

美国队长放低重心，将圆盾对准了冬兵。

冬兵朝着他的方向疾速奔跑，当他的一只脚踏上盾牌后，史蒂夫稳稳地将他托起，送上半空。

他在空中从容不迫地转身，手里不知何时出现的两柄冲锋枪同时开火，射向章鱼的头部。

这招明显有用多了，章鱼痛苦地翻滚着，冬兵也在半空中看见了它的眼睛，那是一对巨大的透明水泡。

他突然有了主意。

“罗杰斯，”他喊道，“冲它的眼睛开火！”

他降落在一处横梁上，刚刚起跳的地方亮起了更多火舌。显然史蒂夫收到了他传递给他的讯息。

他们的配合如此默契，仿佛已经像这样并肩作战了无数次。

怪物的巨大的眼睛在他面前一闪而过，忽然冬兵在那里面看到了什么。

他立即跳下了横梁，没命地朝史蒂夫的方向跑去。

 

***

史蒂夫刚换好弹夹正要开始下一轮扫射，冬兵扑了上来，压下了他的枪口。

“我看见巴恩斯了，在那个怪物的右眼里。”

他的声音既紧张又兴奋。

“别开枪，会误伤他的。”

史蒂夫想了想，举起盾投向那个透明的水泡眼。水泡破裂了，从它里面溢出大量液体，挟带着一个人。

他的盾也被卡在了里面。又一次将星盾弄丢的史蒂夫一点都没在意，他的注意力完全被地上的那个人所吸引。

那是巴基，他所熟悉的巴基。他穿着那套旧军装，没有金属胳膊，也没有蓬乱的长发，跟记忆里一模一样。

他的巴基双目紧闭，身上湿漉漉的，但胸膛还微微起伏着。

他的巴基还活着。

“谢天谢地，”冬兵在一旁长舒了一口气，“幸好他没有真的变成那个章鱼怪。”

被弄瞎了一只眼的巨型章鱼变得更加狂暴了，它用触手重重地击打着地面，掀起阵阵尘埃，冬兵胆战心惊地看着巴基的身体渐渐被尘埃吞噬。

“掩护我，罗杰斯。”

冬兵丢下这句话，头也不回地冲进那片灰色的雾里。

史蒂夫的心悬到了嗓子眼。他只好加大火力扫射着那颗章鱼头。

好在不一会他就看见冬兵跑了出来，而巴基就在他背上，他的脑袋无力地垂在冬兵肩上，下巴压着红星。

冬兵跑到他跟前，把巴基轻轻平放在地上，一下下按压着他的胸口直到巴基咳嗽着吐出了更多的液体。在此期间史蒂夫继续用火力压制着那头怪物。

冬兵的脸上划过一丝欣慰，紧接着又皱起了眉。

这里离火线太近，伤员会令他们施展不开拳脚。

他作出了一个决定。

趁着更换弹夹的间隙他敲了敲史蒂夫的肩膀：“这里交给我，你先带巴恩斯去安全的地方。”

已经没有时间再凝神打造一面盾牌。他丢过来一把手枪，史蒂夫随手把它插在腰间。

随后冬兵抄起两挺重机枪，向尘雾的中心走去。一瞬间，他重新化身为史蒂夫熟悉的那个战神。

他有些痴迷地盯着那个英姿勃发的身影。

战神忽然回过头，狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“你他妈给我记住，这次绝对不准放开他！”

 

***

史蒂夫将巴基的手臂绕过脖子放在肩膀上，轻轻搂住他的腰，向安全的地方跑去，一如多年以前他们相互扶持着逃离海德拉的魔窟。

明日世界的入口还没有完全被破坏，史蒂夫帮助巴基在台阶上坐下。

“你还好吗？”他有些担心地看着他。

巴基还在用力地咳着，他抬起手腕，擦了擦嘴角。

“我没事。”

史蒂夫弯下腰，轻拍着他的背直到呼吸渐渐平顺，随后他扭过头，望向不远处越来越厚重的雾霾。

“你去帮他吧，”巴基说，又重复了一遍，“我没事。”

史蒂夫点点头，转过身，毫无遮挡的后背此刻完全暴露在了巴基面前。

一把闪着银光的匕首在空中划过一道耀眼的弧线，朝着他的背心刺去。

 

《午夜阳光》上篇完

 

***

本章主题音乐: Born

By: MitiS feat. Collin McLoughlin

 

Thousand words, I can hear but I can't be

Caught in a dream, I can feel but I can't leave

I'm a walking disaster, a broken machine

And I know that none of it matters, as long as I'm inside this dream with you

 

I know it's gone but my mind never says no

Try to be strong but my heart never lets go

I'm a walking disaster, a broken machine

And I know that none of it matters, as long as I'm inside this dream with you

[3x]


	2. 大结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 降生于世的黎明与归于死亡的夜晚，  
> 我们的双手交握，我们的十指交缠，  
> 我们一遍又一遍地确认彼此的存在。

嗤——

空气中荡漾着淡淡的血腥味。

史蒂夫的右肋出现了一道伤口，他的四倍听力捕捉到了匕首划破空气的声音，然而巴基的动作还是太快了。

他迅速转身，巴基已将匕首换到了左手，朝他的太阳穴扎去。

史蒂夫降低重心躲开了攻击，随后他横过肩膀，猝不及防地撞向巴基腰间。

脚下的地面突然开裂，他们双双滚下了台阶。

 

***

史蒂夫躺在破碎的瓦砾间，他的背硌得生疼。

他正挣扎着要坐起来，突然又被什么力量拉回了地面。

左肩被一根异物贯穿了，那股像要融化般的疼痛令他只想尖叫。

不可以，不能让冬兵听见，会令他分心的。

他将右手紧握成拳，死死地咬在齿间。

很快他的努力便付之东流，第二根钢筋破土而出穿过了右肩。他的右手再也握不住任何东西。

 

***

双臂无力地垂在身侧，喉咙里发出时断时续的呻吟。

史蒂夫还是没有喊出来。

视野里出现了巴基的脸，此刻他将双手插在口袋里，正居高临下地俯视着他。

“原来你也是会流血的。”

他用脚尖拨了拨美国队长的脑袋，确保这家伙还清醒着。

“还记得这里吗？”他抬眼望向四周。

史蒂夫已经无力做出任何反应，但那显然不是巴基所关心的。

“这里是一切开始的地方。就是在这附近，你遇见了厄斯金，被他选中作为血清的候选人。”

他的思绪似乎飘到了十分遥远的地方。

“有没有想过，如果那天晚上我没有带你来这里，我们的人生会变成什么样子？”

史蒂夫用力咬了咬舌尖。完成你的救赎，就在这里。他对自己说。

“我仍然会上战场的，巴基。”

“是呀，我清楚得很。”巴基用依旧空洞的眼神看着废墟下的明日世界，“来自布鲁克林的史蒂夫罗杰斯，一个讨厌霸凌，不知后退为何物的小混蛋。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫对着灰色的天空，喃喃低语，“对不起。”

他终于将目光再次落在了他身上。

“对不起？”巴基苦笑着摇头，“对不起？这么些年过去了，你要说的就只有这个？”

他慢慢弯下腰，弓起背脊，右膝抵住了史蒂夫的胸口。他的一只手撑在地上，一只手捏住了他的下巴。脸颊间的距离只有寸许，史蒂夫可以感到到几根头发从自己额前扫过。

他的肋骨在巴基的膝盖下格格作响。

“你毁了我。”巴基说，脸上看不出任何表情。

“你希望当时的我怎么做？放下咆哮突击队，放下海德拉，放下战争，在崇山峻岭中寻找你的踪迹，直到死去？”

巴基笑了笑。

“你真是个残忍的家伙，史蒂夫。”

他直起身，抡圆胳膊，朝那张脸上扎扎实实地来了一拳。

“呵，美国队长，他们都被骗了，被这张天之骄子的脸庞。”

接着又是一拳。

“当你将后背托付给我的时候，我可曾令你失望过，史蒂夫罗杰斯？”他咆哮着，一拳接一拳，砸在那张完美的脸上。“当我需要你的时候，你在哪里？”

“你在哪里？美国队长在哪里？”

史蒂夫的视线开始模糊，他分不清那是血还是别的什么东西造成的。

巴基的声音开始渐渐远去。

巴基……

模糊的视野里浮现一个背影，他伸出手，却怎么也够不到。

而后那个背影慢慢转了过来，起初是巴基的模样，明亮的眼睛，鼓鼓的脸颊，俏皮上翘着的嘴角，随后一点一点的，那双眼睛开始变得阴郁，迷茫，眼底浮现深深的阴影，双颊开始凹陷，嘴角的线条慢慢绷直，向下弯曲。

“你是史蒂夫，”他说，声音沙哑，沧桑，却又充满了坚定，“我认得你。”

Winter。

史蒂夫用力眨了眨眼，眼前的巴基已经高举起了手中的匕首，鲜红的嘴唇再次拉成了他所熟悉的弧度，嘴角蠕动着，说了一句什么。

史蒂夫的身体突然做出了反应。他先是屈起膝盖，使劲往上一顶，腰部受到的撞击迫使巴基倒向一边。接着他立即盘起腿，将对方牢牢钳制在身下。

他用双肘撑住地面，一寸一寸地向上挪动身体，钢筋穿过锁骨，粗砺的金属摩擦着血肉之躯。

他咬紧了牙关。

巴基还在他身下挣扎着，史蒂夫逐渐加强腿部的力道，直到最后一寸钢筋从身体里抽离。

 

***

巴基抬起头，黑洞洞的枪口正指着他的眉心。

他慢慢站起来，好整以暇地掸了掸身上的土。

枪口顺着他的动作一路往上。

“你不会杀我，”那张脸望着他，和巴基一模一样的脸，“你不会的。因为你是史蒂夫罗杰斯，而我是巴基巴恩斯。”

“你不是。”

史蒂夫的食指压在扳机上，脸上的表情很平静，看不出爱，也看不出恨。

那张脸露出了疑惑的神色。

“大概你认定我必死无疑，所以你说了。”

“你听见了？”

“是的，”他停顿了一下，“Hail Hydra，你是这么说的，跟你第一次袭击我的时候一样。”

枪声随之响起。

巴基呻吟着按住肩头，指间有液体渗出。原来他也是会流血的，原来他的血液也是红色的。

“单凭一句口令，你就能确定我不是他？”

“这就足够了，”史蒂夫说，语调没有一点起伏，“巴基有多痛恨海德拉我比谁都清楚，任何情况下他都不可能说出那句该死的口令。”

他的巴基已经不存在了。

在他第一次听见那句口令时心里就有了这种感觉。但他甘愿遭受那掏心的一击，只为减轻心中的负罪感，哪怕它来自于一个跟巴基长得一模一样的人。

朗姆洛的供词算是某种证据，其实他心里非常清楚，真正的巴基在那个时候就已经不在了。

真相很残酷，但他必须接受，在更多的人受到伤害之前。

然而他还是愿意赌上一切，再次求证那个心里早已明了的答案。

因为那是巴基。因为他再也承担不起一点失误。

远处传来此起彼伏的爆炸声，他的心再一次揪紧。

冬兵还在战斗着，他必须立即赶过去增援。

他必须立即结束所有这一切。

 

***

“为什么，为什么是他，一只失去一切的丧家之犬？”巴基挣扎着，嘶喊着，不敢相信眼前发生的一切。史蒂夫要杀他，他是认真的。

“他的名字是冬日战士，”史蒂夫直视着他的眼睛，略略抬高手里的枪，瞄准了灰绿色的双眼之间，他曾经试图印下一吻的地方，“他也不是什么丧家之犬。他砸烂了身上的枷锁，拼尽全力只为做正确的事。尽管他被一群错误的人为了错误的目的制造了出来，他仍是一名伟大的战士，也是美国队长最值得信赖的朋友。”

他没有注意到身后不远处，一柄冲锋枪徐徐升到半空中，对准了他的后脑勺。

砰！

巴基的眉间绽放了一朵血花，他双腿一软，直直地向前栽倒。

身后传来金属落地声。

史蒂夫扬了扬眉，他的食指还停在扳机上，所以射击的是……

“没人告诉过你战场上废话太多会令你送命？”

冬兵从他身旁大步走过，长发在风中飞扬。

“我想这就是他们给我配备狙击手的原因。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，随即为那里传来的抽疼倒吸了 一口气。

“搞定了那个八爪怪？”

“在某人的演讲进行到一半的时候，”冬兵抬起枪管，吹了吹枪口冒出的青烟，“我说，必须那样收尾吗？‘伟大的战士’听上去已经够夸张了。”

“抱歉，职业病。”

他咧开嘴试图给他一个美国队长式的微笑，却因为嘴角的伤口而只能龇牙咧嘴地抽气。

冬兵担忧地打量着史蒂夫被血浸透的肩膀和脸颊上的淤青。

“你看上去简直一塌糊涂。”

史蒂夫扳过他的脸，手指擦过几道新鲜的伤痕，冬兵随着他的动作发出嘶嘶声。

“你也好不到哪去。”

“要不要打赌我们哪个先复原？”

“才不。这里是你的世界，我不觉得我的复原能力会有什么优势。”

他们慢慢靠近了面朝下躺在废墟中的巴恩斯。

冬兵单膝跪下，将尸体翻了过来，露出那张和他一模一样的脸，唯一不同的是眉心中央的那个血点。

他轻轻拨开他额头上散落的发丝，那双熟悉的绿眼睛里已经没有了生气，而他的脸上仍遗留着那副难以置信的神情。

巴恩斯的死忽然有了真实感，它给了冬兵沉重一击。

冬兵的肩膀垮了下来。“我是真的喜欢这个小家伙。”他嗫嚅着，声音里充满了苦涩。

活泼又明亮的巴恩斯，总是令他无可奈何的巴恩斯，他暗淡生命中唯一的光。

每当他熬不下去的时候，他会想想安全屋里那个只能透过他的双眼感知世界的孩子。他曾经拥有美好的未来，忠实的伙伴，而现在他有的只剩下那些不会发声的画面。

还有他，冬日战士。

想想巴恩斯，他便能重新汲取力量，咬着牙挺过命运给予他的一切考验。

“我喜欢他。”他重复道。

一旁的史蒂夫心情十分复杂。这是他第一次听见冬兵如此强烈地表达着自己的情感。

他屈起膝盖，跪在他身旁，把手放在他背上。

“他被海德拉污染了，这不是你的错。”

“我该怎么办，罗杰斯？”他喃喃道，“他死了。”

“而你还活着，”他接口，“你要负起重建的责任。”

放眼望去，废墟无穷无尽，这的确是个重任，史蒂夫希望这能带给冬兵继续生存的理由。

“我不知道，这不是我的身体，我不是——”冬兵不停地摇头，身体不受控制地战抖着，“哦，天哪，他死了，该死的，我杀了他，你的巴基。”

“嘿，”史蒂夫轻轻摇着他的肩膀，“冷静一点。”

冬兵抖得停不下来，死亡的恐惧后知后觉地抓住了他。不算海德拉的那些余党，这是他第一次在拥有自主意志的状态下杀人。

而他杀了巴恩斯，在罗杰斯面前。

那个时候，他为什么会扣动扳机？

因为罗杰斯，他瞄准了罗杰斯，罗杰斯有危险。

有一种冲动本能般地驱使他的身体做出反应，仿佛保护罗杰斯一直都是他的首要任务，更甚于保护他自己。

为什么？为什么？？？这该死的究竟是怎么回事？

迷茫中的冬兵再次陷入了混乱。

“我杀了他，而你需要他，我——”

史蒂夫的眉心微微皱起，抓着冬兵肩膀的手指收紧了。

“我需要你。”

冬兵默默转向一边。

“我是冬日战士。”

“那么，”史蒂夫扳过他的脸，直视着那双写满恐惧的眼睛，他的目光既温柔又坚定，“我需要冬日战士。”

冬兵突然凝固了。眼前突然闪过无数画面，一如既往地，他无力地看着它们向远方逃逸，如同站在时光的漩涡中，被不属于他的记忆远远抛在身后。

然而这次他的耳边又响起了一些声音，它们如此真切，如此清晰，像夏日的雨滴敲打在平静的湖面上，激起层层涟漪。

“我需要冬日战士。”

“Winter。”

“你希望我怎么称呼你？”

“你是巴基，我需要你。”

“你把我从那条河里拉出来，为什么？”

“你认得我。”

“巴基？”

“巴基！”

“准备好跟着美国队长赴汤蹈火了？”

“我参军了。”

“混球。”

“我可以这样干上一整天。”

“因为我会陪着你，直到最后。”

“因为我会陪着你，直到最后。”他喃喃自语。

那些声音排山倒海地向他袭来，在荒芜的天地间交织成宏大的乐章。他的嘴唇颤抖着，拳头攥紧，他必须集中全身的力气才不会让泪溢出眼眶。

“Winter?”

史蒂夫担心地拍了拍他的脸颊。冬兵又失神了，这次不太一样，他的瞳孔有些放大，里面变幻着不同的色彩，史蒂夫觉得似乎有什么熟悉的东西从那里头一闪而过。

“你还好吗？你刚才说什么了吗？”

“啊？”冬兵张了张嘴，仿佛刚从梦中醒来。

“我，我没事。”

像是感觉到了 什么，他们同时低下了头，巴恩斯的尸体正渐渐幻化成无数红色的光点，它们随风扬起，穿梭在仍冒着青烟的楼宇间，最后隐没在灰色的云层深处。

这就是人格的流逝吗？

他们看着眼前这不可思议的一幕，手指默默地交缠在一起。史蒂夫不记得是谁先伸出的手，这不重要。

重要的是他们依旧活着，他们依旧在一起。

 

***

他们沿着废墟的边缘默默走着，冬兵在前，史蒂夫在后。

巴基的意识产物还在不断崩落，他们得小心避开从废墟上时不时滚落的石块。

他们像这样走了多久？

史蒂夫不太了解精神世界里时间的流逝速度，但他可以一直这样走下去，即使只是看着对方的背影。

那个自毁程序，或者别的什么东西，它的破灭明显影响到了冬兵。他只是不确定那影响是否对他有益。

接下来呢？

巴基的人格已经不存在了，冬兵可能也离消失不远了。他不是自有人格，但他毕竟已经在这个身体里存在了七十年，或许还可以继续这样存在下去？

他会同意吗？如果他出言恳求，冬兵会愿意为他留下来吗？

史蒂夫看着那条随着冬兵身体前后摆动的金属胳膊，握紧了手心。

冬兵像是感应到什么似的停下了脚步。

“罗杰斯？”他转过身，“你走不动了？”

他此刻离他只有一步之遥，他的眼睛里有一种熟悉的东西，史蒂夫忍不住想要上前看个究竟，但又立刻打消了这个念头。对于过去的执著已经令他失去了太多，他学到足够多的教训了。

冬兵疑惑地盯着他。

“坚持一下，马上就能走出这里了，”他一边说，一边将额角的发丝捋到脑后，“我们得找个安全的地方好好想一想怎么把你送回去，不好意思，单凭我一个人的意念无法做到。”

“还是说，”他打量了一下一动不动的史蒂夫，“你已有A计划了？”

史蒂夫没告诉他有同伴可以接应他出去。他需要先确认冬兵的去留。

他多么希望他能留下，以他愿意的任何形态，冬兵，巴基，或者一个全新的人。他不确定最后他会选择什么，但他确定不论他变成什么，他对他的感觉都不会变。是的，即使是冬日战士，那个冷酷阴郁的前苏联杀手，他仍然爱上他了，不是吗？

爱？

这个字毫无防备地在他心头咬了一口，沁出微微的血丝。

他凝视着那张饱受摧残的脸，那不是巴基的脸，巴基更加柔软，生动，像初生的婴儿一般充满鲜活的气息。而眼前的脸属于一个在黑暗中挣扎了七十年的灵魂，一个世界上被囚禁时间最长的俘虏，一个被命运狠狠踩在脚底却依然倔强地抬起头的战士。

那张脸和记忆中的无数张脸重合在了一起：瞪着眼说“谁他妈是巴基”的冬兵，因为他几句话停下了拳头的冬兵，苦恼地说着“我不知道”的冬兵，黑暗中咆哮着“我他妈是冬日战士”的冬兵，嫌弃地盯着星条旗床单的冬兵，因为害怕拆穿谎言而低下头的冬兵，向他递过半个李子的冬兵……

他的眼睛总是追随着这个人的一举一动，他的心情会因为这个人而起伏不定，他希望自己的未来能与这个人永远绑在一起。

这就是爱吗？

这就是爱吧。

如果此刻告诉冬兵，他爱他，他会为了他留下来吗？

“喂，罗杰斯！”

史蒂夫看着那张脸想得太过入神，冬兵不得不提高了声音。

“你怎——”

头顶上方传来一声响，一块巨石没有任何警示地，朝着冬兵站立的地方滚去。

 

***

他是超级士兵，他有四倍速度，然而每当最重要的人身处危机之时，他总是不够快。

他没能及时拉住半空中的那只手，也没能及时打落插向胸口的那把刀。

他甚至没能及时说出那几个字。

这次他不会再让一切重演了，绝对不会。

史蒂夫猛地扑了上去，将冬兵护在身下，同时感到脑后沉闷的撞击。

如果他说爱他，他会留下来吗？

他这样想着，再一次坠入了无边的黑海。

 

**

“史……”

谁？

“史蒂夫……”

有人在呼唤他。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫……”

不要难过，我……

“史蒂夫！”

“史蒂夫！你他妈的给我睁眼！你他妈敢死在老子脑袋里试试看！”

他感觉左半边脸被什么重重刮了一下，紧接着是右边，然后又是左边。

他觉得自己还能昏迷一会儿。

随后他感觉到几滴冰凉的液体落在了额角。这一点也不疼却意外地令他不安，于是他决定还是张开眼睛比较好。

事实证明他将时机把握得刚刚好。差一点他就错过了那双美丽的灰绿色眼睛为他下雨的情景。

“切，去你妈的——”

冬兵恨恨地别过头，手背用力擦过眼睛，史蒂夫伸出一只手，硬是把那张生无可恋脸扳回来与他对视。

“你刚才叫我什么？”

“什么？我发誓你要是再敢——”

“你叫我史蒂夫，你一直都叫我罗杰斯的。”

“这种时候你还在意我他妈怎么称呼你？”

“你是巴基。”

“你他妈脑袋砸坏了？”

“不，你就是巴基。”

史蒂夫笑得仿佛刚刚得到了整个世界。

“我真蠢，咳，”他一边笑，一边因为肺部吸入的尘埃干咳不止，“巴基……巴基……”

冬兵不由自主地将掌心贴上他的背脊，轻轻按压，仿佛这是他一向驾轻就熟的任务。

呼吸逐渐变顺畅的史蒂夫挣扎着讲出剩下的句子，他必须让冬兵好好地听清楚：

“我所知道的巴基是真正的战士，他绝不会弄一个什么人格出来，自己躲起来当逃兵。”

他的巴基从一开始就在这里，他怎么就没发现呢？

冬兵以一种难以置信的神情盯着他的脸。忽然他叹了口气。

“你一直就是个蠢蛋。”他眯起眼，俯下身吻了吻那片被泪水打湿的额角。

“欢迎回来，巴基，”史蒂夫伸长胳膊勾住冬兵的颈项，将那颗脑袋压向胸膛，不顾自己还一片狼藉地躺在地上，“我也想你，混球。”

 

***

“所以其实是有A计划的。”

冬兵，或者现在应该说巴基，不高兴地挑了挑眉。

“为什么不早说？我还担心你回不去了。”

“对不起，”史蒂夫摆出一副可怜巴巴的表情，“我怕你会赶我走，然后又自己躲起来玩消失。”

他故意把“又”字咬得很重。

果然巴基脸上浮现了一丝歉疚。他无奈地挥着手，走到一边。

“好吧，好吧，叫那位了不起的红女巫来把来你接走吧。”

史蒂夫向前走了几步，又回过头，不放心地打量着他。

“你不会消失吧？”

“我为什么要消失？”

“那好，”史蒂夫开心地笑了，“那我们一会儿见了。”

巴基哼了一声。

“最好别让我等太久。”

“旺达。”史蒂夫望向天边，云层中透出的阳光洒在他布满尘土的脸上。

他转过头，再次给了冬日战士一个足以融化地球上所有冰川的笑容。

“回家。”

 

***

史蒂夫从一场漫长的梦境中醒来。

他睁开眼，看见了熟悉的天花板。

他自己的公寓。

史蒂夫慢慢旋转着眼球，他不知道自己睡了多久，但他知道醒来后要做的第一件事是什么。

“在你右边。”

一个声音在枕边响起。

他微微侧过头，床头坐着一个人，他的脸藏在逆光中，史蒂夫得聚精会神地盯上一会儿才能看清他的模样。

他的头发短了一些，不像冬日战士那样长，也不像巴基那么短。他看上去奇妙地就像这两人的混合体。

“史蒂夫罗杰斯，史蒂夫，史蒂维，”他的嘴角随着发音微微上翘，在那双美丽的灰绿色眼睛里史蒂夫找到了自己的身影。

那人低下头，嘴唇再次贴上自己的额角，“欢迎回来，这是来自巴基巴恩斯和冬日战士的吻。”

史蒂夫闭上眼，喉咙里发出一声满足的叹息。

“你不知道我等了多久，伙计。”

“你能等多久？”

“永生永世（Forever and ever）。”

 

《稀有金属》全剧终

 

***

本章主题音乐: Sun

By: Sleeping At Last

 

With golden string

our universe was clothed in light.

Pulling at the seams,

our once barren world now brims with life,

that we may fall in love

every time we open up our eyes.

I guess space, and time,

takes violent things, angry things

and makes them kind.

 

“We are the dust of dust.”

“We are the apple of God’s eye.”

“We are infinite as the universe we hold inside.”

 

“Infinity times infinity.”

“Infinity times infinity times infinity.”

“Infinity times infinity times infinity times infinity.”

“Let there be light, let there be light, let me be right…”

 

The dust of dust.

We are the apple of God’s eye.

We are infinite as the universe we hold inside.

 

“Let there be light, let there be light, let me be right.”

 

With golden string

our universe was brought to life,

that we may fall in love

every time we open up our eyes.

 

***

 

 


End file.
